


~mcyt oneshots~

by hianre



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Kinky, Lime, M/M, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hianre/pseuds/hianre
Summary: Contains: Fluff, Smut, angst, hurt/comfort, limeSometimes I get bored and write stuff. So then I put it here cuz why not.  Hope u enjoy :)U can request stuff tooum I don't actually ship them that's kinda weird i just need something to do in my free time
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch/Vincent | A6d, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 19





	1. ~𝕎𝕖𝕝𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖~

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my wattpad!!! (hianre)

hi

thanks for taking time out of ur day to read fanfiction 😀👍

I'm addicted to hurt/comfort so there's a LOT of that

umm

some angst, some fluff,... smut, possibly lime

...pog

Have fun :)


	2. ~𝕋𝕙𝕦𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕞~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings
> 
> 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤: 𝟞𝟟𝟝
> 
> ℙ𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕠𝕟𝕚𝕔  
> \----------------  
> 𝔻𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞 + 𝔾𝕖𝕠𝕣𝕘𝕖𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕗𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕  
> ℂ𝕝𝕒𝕪 + 𝔾𝕖𝕠𝕣𝕘𝕖

The thunder rumbled outside as George laid in bed. He flinched as yet another boom of thunder roared through his head. George had always been deathly afraid of storms since he was a child. He quietly began to sob as another crack of lightning was seen, soon followed by another sound of thunder, much more powerful than the last.

George was afraid. He buried his face in his pillow, trying to ignore the loud sounds. He wasn’t sure why he was scared of storms. He knew they couldn’t hurt him, but they still found a way to terrify him. He raised a shaky hand and picked up his phone. He checked the time only to find out it was 2 am. George frowned. He knew he had to sleep, but there was no way he could with this storm. He wasn't sure what to do, until a rather stupid idea made its way into his head. He knew it was dumb, but to him, there was no other option. He shakily stood up with his pillow in his arms. He wiped some tears from his pink cheeks and slowly made his way to his roommate's room.

Dream always enjoyed the rain. He found it to be really calming. He even decided to go to sleep early because of it. He had known his dearest friend and roommate was afraid of storms, but he thought he'd be fine. His peaceful slumber was interrupted by somebody lightly shaking him. "Dream..wake up.." he could hear a worried voice say.

He opened his eyes to see his friend, who was clearly worried. He sat up and looked at him. It looked like he'd been crying for quite a while, as his eyes were red and irritated. Dream instantly felt bad for him. The storm outside had gotten worse than it was earlier, and dream really didn't expect it to get like this. "George? You okay?" He asked softly. George just shook his head. Another loud boom of thunder caused George to flinch, not long before he began to cry again. Dream pulled the smaller boy into a hug. He truly felt bad for him. It really wasn't his fault that he was afraid of storms.

George hugged him tighter as the sound of rain on the roof grew louder. Although he was still afraid, he felt safe in Dream's arms. That's why his only thought was to come to him. Dream always found a way to make him feel better, no matter what was going on. He cried on Dream's shoulder as Dream tried to calm him.

Dream wasn't really sure what to do. He held the smaller boy close to him, trying to figure out how to help him get his mind off of it. He then decided to try and distract him from the noise by talking to him. "Hey, George... remember yesterday?" He said, pulling away from the hug to look at him. "We were doing Minecraft manhunt and I killed both of you, but then out of nowhere bad came and killed me with just one punch! I was so angry!" He laughed. George gave a small smile. "yeah. I do" he said.

They were both enjoying the moment, but sadly, this nice moment was broken by yet another sound of thunder. George instantly hugged Dream again, scared once more. Dream sighed. He looked at the time to see it was 2:30 am. Both of them, especially George, needed to sleep.

Dream laid back down, with George now resting his head on the other's chest as he hugged him close. He began to hum a soft tune to George in hopes of calming him. And to his surprise, it worked. George had fallen asleep, completely worn out from crying. Dream smiled. He cared for George, he really did. He would do anything for his happiness and was always sure to be there for him when he needed it. He tried his best to make himself comfortable, and before long, he fell asleep too.


	3. ~ℍ𝕖𝕝𝕡~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay um this one is quite angsty with a pinch of fluff...it was also very rushed and sloppy so I apologize...
> 
> Trigger warnings: Bullying, violence
> 
> 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤: 𝟡𝟘𝟝
> 
> 𝕊𝕜𝕖𝕡𝕙𝕒𝕝𝕠  
> \------------------  
> 𝕊𝕜𝕖𝕡𝕡𝕪 + 𝔹𝕒𝕕𝕓𝕠𝕪𝕙𝕒𝕝𝕠  
> ℤ𝕒𝕜 + 𝔻𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪𝕝

Zak was walking home from the store. Music turned up in his earphones, distracting him from the world. he then felt a sharp pinch followed by the feeling of a cold liquid in his neck. He started to feel..odd. Parts of his body felt numb and he couldn't breathe. He felt hands at his shoulders, pushing him up against a wall making him hit his head. "Look who we found!" someone said. Zak could barely make out this person's features with his blurry vision, but it appeared to be Vincent, a longtime bully of his.

Vincent pushed Zak's head up against the wall. "Go ahead, cry like the pathetic baby you are," he said with a smirk. He let go of the small boy and let him fall to the ground. He began to kick him over and over in his stomach before taking out a knife and slowly, painfully making six big cuts, three on each one of his arms. He smiled at his work and walked off.

Ah, now we go back a bit, but in Zak's POV (read in bikini bottom narrator guy voice)

Zak could feel his eyes start to water. "Go ahead, cry like the pathetic baby you are." he heard Vincent say. He then felt himself be dropped to the ground. He hit his head on the hard pavement and winced in pain. he barely had time to recover from it before he felt multiple kicks in his stomach. "Stop....p-please." he weakly said. And to his surprise, he did stop. He had a moment of peace before feeling an awful, stinging, burning pain in his arm, then the other. He screamed in pain before hearing Vincent laugh and walk off.

Zak laid there on the ground, sobbing, clutching his arms in pain as blood seeped out of them. "Help.... please... someone..." he wanted help. He wanted it so badly but, nobody was there.

now we're gonna pretend Darryl got worried and is looking for him and just so happens to be in the right place at the right time

Darryl was anxiously walking down the sidewalk, looking for his love before he heard... sobbing, and someone calling for help? He looked for this person, and when he found them, he felt relieved, but also even more worried than before.

He saw Zak, on the ground. It looked like he'd gotten beaten up. "Oh my goodness! Zak! What happened?" He sat next to him and talked to him. He looked him up and down, examining his injuries carefully. He had bruises on his face, as well as some really bad cuts on his arms. He was crying and looked like he was in a lot of pain. "You poor thing.... let's get you home...can you walk?" he asked. He watched as Zak tried to sit up, but just couldn't. So Darryl put his arm around him, and even though it hurt, carefully walked home with him.

He sat the crying boy on the couch and went to find a first aid kit. He had to search everywhere for it but eventually found it. He carefully took out all the supplies, then looked back at Zak. "okay" he thought. "I think all I need to do is clean those cuts on his arms, then he should probably sleep."

Darryl could tell the smaller boy was still a bit shaken up, so he gave him a small kiss. "It's gonna be okay muffin. just close your eyes, take a few breaths, it's okay." he softly said to him. Zak nodded, then weakly smiled.

Darryl was glad he was calmer now, but felt bad about what he was about to do. "Hey, Zak....I have to make sure these cuts on your arms don't get infected, so I have to clean them out a bit...it might hurt just a bit but I promise I'll go as fast as I can." he could see a bit of fear in Zak's eyes, but he nodded.

Darryl put some antiseptic on a paper towel and carefully brought it down on Zak's arm. Zak flinched and brought his arm back. "that hurts a lot..." he quietly said. "I know, just let me do it. I promise I'm going quick." Darryl replied. He reached for Zak's arm but he pulled away.

"C'mon you stupid muffin just, give me your arm." Darryl frowned. Zak slowly let Darryl have his arm. Darryl quickly did all three of the cuts, but it really hurt poor Zak, and now he was crying again. "I'm sorry I just...let me do the other one and we'll be done alright?" Zak nodded and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain in his other arm increased.

As Darryl was bandaging Zak's arms, Zak sat, watching, while sobbing, as his arms still hurt. he doesn't know why Vincent does this to him. He never did anything to cause it.

After Darryl finished with his arms, he put all the supplies away then pulled the smaller boy into his arms. "you should get some sleep" he softly said to him. "It'll help you feel better." Zak snuggled into him, only wanting his warmth. He loved Darryl so much. He was always there for him when he needed it, he was the only person he trusted, he was perfect. Darryl began to hum a song to him, and before long, he was fast asleep.


	4. ~𝕊𝕚𝕔𝕜~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm let's see..this one is fluff with a bit of angst. No trigger warnings <3
> 
> 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤: 𝟞𝟠𝟝
> 
> 𝕊𝕜𝕖𝕡𝕙𝕒𝕝𝕠  
> \--------------  
> 𝕊𝕜𝕖𝕡𝕡𝕪 + 𝔹𝕒𝕕𝕓𝕠𝕪𝕙𝕒𝕝𝕠  
> ℤ𝕒𝕜 + 𝔻𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪𝕝

Zak woke up feeling like shit. His head hurt, his stomach hurt, it was awful. He felt the bed, trying to find Darryl but couldn't. He began to wonder where he was. He checked his phone to find out that the time was 1:25 pm. "geez, was I really sleeping for that long?" he thought.

He hurt. everything hurt. All he wanted was to be with Darryl. He wanted to be in his warm arms. Darryl made him feel happy, no matter what. But he couldn't find him. He tried to sit up but the pain in his head brought him back down. He picked up his phone to text Darryl, only to find out he left to go to the store and won't be back for about half an hour.

Zak didn't know what to do. He started to feel stinging behind his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks. He began to cry. His stomach hurt so badly, along with his head. He didn't understand why he was feeling so sick. He didn't do anything to cause it. But he could do nothing about it so he sat, rocking back and forth trying to soothe the pain in his stomach as he waited for Darryl. He knew Darryl would make him feel better. He always does.

Darryl's POV

Darryl woke up and checked his phone. 12:15 pm. He looked to his right to see an adorable Zak peacefully sleeping. This made Darryl smile. He loved Zak so much. He would do anything for him. He gave him a quick kiss before getting out of bed. He remembered that he needed to go to the store, and decided to go now. After he got dressed, he sent Zak a text so he knew where he was when he woke up.

Now, he was wondering why Zak hadn't texted him back yet. He never sleeps this late, and he always replies to his texts. Worried, he swiftly finishes shopping and checkout, then returns home, only to see something that broke his heart.

Zak's POV

It started to get worse, but he heard the sound of a door closing indicating Darryl was home, making him feel a bit better. Within seconds he saw Darryl walk in, before feeling comforting arms wrap around him. "What happened muffin?" he heard the soothing voice that could only ever belong to Darryl.

Zak's head hurt so much. He felt like crying again. "I...I don't know...I feel sick... really sick...my head hurts and my stomach hurts... really bad and I don't know what to do" He started to cry on Darryl's shoulder as the pain in his head increased.

Darryl's POV

Darryl felt bad for the smaller boy. He wanted to help him but, wasn't really sure how. he placed his hand on the other boy's forehead. It was burning up. "aw, you have a fever" he frowned. They both knew very well that they didn't have any painkillers, so the best thing Zak could do is sleep it off. And so, Darryl tried his best to try to get Zak to sleep. He held him in his arms while rubbing his back and swaying back and forth with him. "Try your best to go to sleep" he softly said "it's sorta your only option.." he softly smiled. Zak hugged him tighter, burying his face in the crook of the other's neck. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to take his mind off of the pain.

Darryl knew Zak always liked his signing, but personally, he hated it. But his only goal right now is to get Zak to sleep, so he quietly started humming a song to him, the song that was playing when they confessed to each other and kissed for the first time. Soon, he could feel Zak relax in his arms before he heard quiet snores coming from him. Usually, he would put him in bed, but this time he stayed with him. He sat with him bc he's gay now and um thank you for reading this shit I hate bc I can't write.


	5. ~𝕒𝕝𝕨𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕜𝕚𝕤𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕙𝕠𝕞𝕚𝕖𝕤~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I copy this off a tiktok? yeah.  
> Did I write this in under an hour? yeah  
> am I epic? absolutely
> 
> no trigger warnings Because that's how cool I am
> 
> there's no ship bc it's ✨platonic✨ BUT, it is gogy and Mr sapnap
> 
> oh and there's also only 512 words

"Oh, piss off!” George could hear Nick yell with a smile as he finished a conversation with some of his friends. They all walked away from him as he returned to George with a smile. Although, George was completely lost in thought...

George was questioning his sexuality. Again. I mean, everyone has at some point, right? He wasn't sure if he was gay, or if he was straight, or if he was bi. He’s been attracted to girls before, dated some too. But at the same time, he’s always found boys to be more...cute? He wasn't sure how to put it into words. His only thought on how to figure it out is if he were to...well, kiss a boy. But how the hell would he do that? He couldn’t think of one person who’d let him kiss them. He sighed, giving up on the idea as he looked back up towards his friend Nick. He was talking with some friends. He then got an idea. It was stupid as hell, but he was sure the other would understand.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his friend waved a hand in front of his face. “Earth to George, hello...” he was saying with a smile. George smiled and giggled a bit too, before deciding to ask him. “Um...hey Sapnap..” He asked, a bit unsure of himself. He’d also used one of Nick’s nicknames for fun. The other raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, wassup?” he asked, crossing his arms across his chest. George took a deep breath before saying “S-so we’re close enough for me to ask a... weird favor, no questions asked, right?” he bit his lip anxiously. Sap smiled. “Yeah! I'd do nearly anything for you bro.” he grinned with pride.

The shorter boy hesitated before he softly spoke. “Um..can I... kiss you? A-as an experiment! I don’t like you like that, it’s just...I'm trying to figure out my sexuality and... yeah...can I?” he looked down towards the ground. Nick’s expression changed when he heard that. “Wait...legit?” He wanted to make sure he heard correctly. George only nodded. “Yeah...but I don’t wanna make you hate me or something...a-and if you’re uncomfortable with it you don’t have to...” he mumbled. Nick smiled. “Ah nah it’s cool. Always kiss the homies!” he giggled.

He stepped forward, causing George to look back up, and hesitantly placed his hands on George’s waist. He looked into the other’s eyes for a minute before speaking up. “Are you sure you wanna do this?” he asked, to which George nodded. Nick then slowly leaned in and connected his lips with the other’s. They were soft, and warm. Once the two pilled away, Nick smiled. “Alright?” he raised an eyebrow. George nodded. “Yeah...”

“So, like, are you gay or what?” Nick asked with a sweet smile. To be honest, George wasn't sure if he liked the kiss or not. He would still have to think on it for a while. He shrugged. “dunno, maybe.” he grinned. Both laughed as they went on with their day like nothing happened.


	6. ~ℂ𝕠𝕞𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕥~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is.. odd... I like it but also don't... It's a small a/u where Skeppy and bbh's personalities are switched. So like Skeppy hates cussing but bbh doesn't really care all that much. Also, tbh I think it's sorta hard to understand what's happening bc... Idk you'll see.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Bullying
> 
> 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤: 𝟙,𝟛𝟡𝟚
> 
> 𝕊𝕜𝕖𝕡𝕙𝕒𝕝𝕠  
> \----------------  
> 𝕊𝕜𝕖𝕡𝕡𝕪 + 𝔹𝕒𝕕𝕓𝕠𝕪𝕙𝕒𝕝𝕠  
> ℤ𝕒𝕜 + 𝔻𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪𝕝

Zak walked along the empty road late at night. Earlier, his best friend Darryl had yelled at him, and Zak, being the sensitive person he is, began to cry. He left the house, not caring that it was two in the morning. He just needed a break. He walked down the empty street, while quietly sobbing. "Why a-am I so goddamn sensitive?" He asked himself. All Darryl had done was get mad at him for trolling him again. Maybe it was because he was cussing at him, and Zak absolutely hates cussing. He wasn't sure why he was upset, but it didn't matter to him anymore.

Sadly, just as he thought the night couldn't get any worse, his bully, Clay also happened to be on a walk. When he least expected it, Clay shoved Zak into the hard, brick wall next to them. "What do you think you're doing out here?" He asked. His voice sounded quivery like he'd been crying. Zak looked at him only to find out he was indeed correct. Clay's eyes were red and irritated, he had tears streaming down his cheeks and his breathing was sped up. Zak was scared, but also concerned for Clay. "H-hey are you okay? You're cr-" He was cut off by a punch to the nose. "I'm fine!" Clay yelled. He began to take out his anger on the smaller boy by punching him and kicking him around. Zak could hardly breathe. "C-clay! Pl-please..can we just talk t-this out?" he cried. Clay didn't seem to hear him, as he continued abusing the boy. "Clay..plea.." Zak had passed out.

Darryl laid in bed, rethinking what he'd done earlier. Slowly, he began to regret it. He cared for Zak, he really did. He would do anything in his power if it meant Zak would be happy. He felt bad for what he'd done. He yelled at him and made him cry before he ran out. Darryl tried calling him multiple times only to go to voicemail. He then decided to go look for him.

He walked along the sidewalk having no idea where he was going. Suddenly he almost tripped on someone who he thought to be sleeping. He looked closer and was able to make out their features. It was Zak. He had many injuries, cuts, bruises, and a bloody nose. "Oh my god, Zak!" Darryl shook Zak to try to get him to wake up, but it didn't work. "God damnit- Zak please I'm sorry just, wake up!" Slowly, Zak began to wake up. He was still in a daze from passing out. Darryl wrapped his arm around the other and helped him up. They both carefully made their way home.

Once they got home, Darryl sat Zak on the couch and began to look at his injuries. Zak fell back, closing his eyes. He was in an odd state of mind. He felt scared. He felt confused. The last thing he remembered was Clay, then falling asleep. He didn't even remember Darryl. He wasn't quite sure what was happening but the person with him made him feel safe. Made him feel happy. Darryl decided to try and disinfect some of his wounds, but once he collected all of the necessary supplies, he began to worry. What if he does it wrong? What if it hurts Zak? He doesn't want to hurt him again. Darryl sighed. "I'm sorry if this hurts you, Zak..it's to make you feel better," he said before placing a cotton ball with some antiseptic onto one of his cuts.

Zak liked this voice. It somehow calmed him. This peace was shattered when he felt an awful stinging sensation in his arm, causing him to hiss in pain and bring his arm back. "Zak, let me get this done...please." Darryl held Zak's hand in his own, blushing slightly. Zak was confused. Why did he like this? Why did he enjoy holding hands with this person? His hand was warm and fit comfortably in his own. Zak began to blush. He didn't remember this person's name, but it felt like he knew him from somewhere. "W..what's your name?" Zak quietly asked.

This confused Darryl. "Zak, now isn't the time to be trolling me!" He was a bit angry at him, but the look in the other boy's eyes said he wasn't lying. "Wh...Zak...it's me, Darryl...you don't remember me?" He asked. Zak simply shook his head. Darryl was surprised at this, but then remembered about Zak's injuries, as he saw a cut on his arm begin to bleed.

He let go of Zak's hand, which disappointed Zak a bit. He enjoyed holding Darryl's hand. It made him feel better. Darryl looked in Zak's fearful eyes, he felt bad for him, but he had to help him, and hopefully, he'd get his memory back. Darryl sighed, he continued to clean Zak's injuries. He felt even worse for him when he began to cry from the pain. "I'm sorry Zak, just a little longer."

Zak stared at this person with blurred vision as tears fell down his reddened cheeks. His arms hurt so much, as well as a small cut on his face. He never tolerated pain well, and this was a good example of such. He tried taking his mind off of the pain by admiring Darryl's features. He had blonde hair and glasses that often slid down his nose making him look even cuter. But what stood out most was his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of green, and Zak just got lost staring at them. He felt like he'd known this person forever, but at the same time, he felt like he'd just met him. Either way, he admired this boy.

Once Darryl finished with his injuries, he looked up at the crying boy. He reached up and wiped away some of his tears. "Hey, it's alright. I'm done now....you should probably get some sleep." He said softly. He sat right next to him and pulled him into a hug. He gently rubbed his arm in an attempt of calming the sobbing boy.

Zak cried, out of fear and pain. He was scared that something bad would happen. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like someone wanted to hurt him. And his arms, they hurt. They hurt so much. But through all of this, there was Darryl, pulling him into his arms for a hug. Zak enjoyed this. Darryl was warm and cozy. Zak could hug him forever. He began to calm down as he relaxed in the other's arms. He started to become sleepy as he buried his face in Darryl's neck, hugging him closer.

Darryl enjoyed holding the smaller boy. He lightly blushed as Zak held him closer. He enjoyed this moment until he remembered that he probably shouldn't be cuddling with another boy. He let go of Zak. "Um. I just remembered I have to go... do something" he lied. He looked down to see Zak's eyes closed, he appeared to be sleeping. Darryl carefully laid him down, before getting up.

He stood up and began to walk away, but felt a hand go around his wrist, weakly pulling it back. "No... don't go..." Zak quietly spoke. He wanted Darryl to stay. "Zak...i-i can't," Darryl replied, feeling bad for him once again. Zak felt like crying again. "Please...I'm so Cold... you're so warm..." He said, pulling Darryl closer to him.

Darryl could feel his face heat up. He really felt bad for Zak. He sighed before saying "fine. But only for a bit." He hesitated before slowly laying down next to Zak. Almost instantly, Zak wrapped his arms around him, cuddling into him. He really enjoyed the warmth, it was comforting. Darryl slowly returned the kind gesture, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. He gently rubbed circles onto his back to help him relax. Before he knew it, Zak was asleep. Quietly snoring, with his arms around Darryl and his head on his chest.

Darryl knew he should get up, but...he seemed to..like this. He liked having Zak so close to him. It was nice. He began to feel sleepy as his eyes drifted shut, and both of them fell asleep in each other's soft embrace.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BONUS!!!

So while I was writing I had an idea: what if Zak ended up comforting Clay while he was crying? So, I wrote it out. Enjoy.

Trigger warnings: Bullying, Mentions of abuse

ℙ𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕠𝕟𝕚𝕔  
\---------------  
𝕊𝕜𝕖𝕡𝕡𝕪 + 𝔻𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞  
ℤ𝕒𝕜 + ℂ𝕝𝕒𝕪

𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤: 𝟜𝟡𝟟

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadly, just as he thought the night couldn't get any worse, his bully, Clay also happened to be on a walk. When he least expected it, Clay shoved Zak into the hard, brick wall next to them. "What do you think you're doing out here?" He asked. His voice sounded quivery like he'd been crying. Zak looked at him only to find out he was indeed correct. Clay's eyes were red and irritated, he had tears streaming down his cheeks and his breathing was sped up. Zak was scared but also concerned for Clay. "H-hey are you okay? You're cr-" He was cut off by a punch to the nose. "I'm fine!" Clay yelled. He began to take out his anger on the smaller boy by punching him and kicking him around. Zak could hardly breathe. "C-clay! Pl-please..can we just talk t-this out?"

He shakily stood up, and before he could even think, he was hugging Clay. Clay was confused. "Wh- what the hell are you doing?" He asked. Zak didn't respond. He kept his arms around Clay until the other boy did the same. Clay had no idea why, but he broke down into even more tears right then and there. He sobbed as Zak held him close. Zak didn't care how mean Clay was to him, because right now, he needed someone. He needed someone to talk to and someone to listen.

They stayed in the hug, and Zak sorta felt bad for him. "Tell me what's wrong." He said. Clay pulled away from the hug. He was so confused. "W-what?" He asked. Zak frowned. "You heard me. Tell me what's wrong." They both sat down, and Clay took a deep, shaky breath before explaining everything to him.

"U-um...my d-dad..he...he always hits me a-and shoves me around and says I'm a disgrace and a d-disappointment and tonight he...." He paused, hesitating before saying "he hurt my mom too a-and she means so much to me and it- I...I just..." he began to sob again.

Zak listened to him. He felt bad for what Clay's gone through. He wrapped his arms around Clay once more, comforting him through his sobs. Clay held on to the other boy tightly, trying his best to calm down. Zak knew he had to say something but wasn't entirely sure what to say. He thought awhile, before saying "I know it's hard Clay, but the good part is that she's okay now. And you're gonna be okay. You're gonna get through this. I know you will." Clay looked up at him, his eyes even redder and irritated than before and smiled lightly. "Thank you, Zak." He said quietly. Both stood up again and shared one last hug before Zak could see Darryl off in the distance. He looked cold and looked like he needed a hug. Zak said goodbye to Clay and headed over to his friend, giving him a hug before they all headed home.


	7. ~𝔼𝕒𝕤𝕪 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕒𝕥𝕖~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh okay, so this one is special! For this one, I wrote half and one of my friends wrote the other. 
> 
> This one is...I'd say the perfect balance between angst and fluff.
> 
> 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤: 𝟞𝟝𝟜
> 
> Also, I named it easy to hate after the song by waterparks 💚
> 
> Hmm I'd say the only trigger warning is slight bullying
> 
> ℙ𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕠𝕟𝕚𝕔  
> \-------------------  
> 𝔸𝟞𝔻 + 𝔹𝕒𝕕𝕓𝕠𝕪𝕙𝕒𝕝𝕠  
> 𝕍𝕚𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕟𝕥 + 𝔻𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪𝕝

Author's writing:

It was 2:30 am. Darryl and Vincent, who better go by Badboyhalo and A6D, have been live streaming all night, playing their favorite game, Minecraft. Both boys were very tired, so they decided to end their stream and head to bed. Right before both of them were about to go into their rooms, Vincent gave Darryl a hug. "Goodnight Bad, sleep well. Remember, I'm just down the hall if you ever need me." He said.

Darryl always appreciated Vincent. Recently, He had been diagnosed with anxiety, and his bad thoughts would usually start up at night. Because of this, he thought Vincent wouldn't want to be his friend anymore, but Vincent stayed. He helped Darryl whenever he needed it by comforting him and listening to what he had to say. He'd do anything if it were to help Darryl.

Darryl nodded before saying "Of course, goodnight Vince." then headed off to his room. He sighed, then changed into a hoodie and some sweatpants. He laid in bed and decided to scroll through Twitter for a bit. He saw some like "@SaintsofGames I love your videos so much! You make me so so happy every day!" and "@SaintsofGames You always make me smile! Always keep doing you!" He smiled. He was glad he made so many people happy.

But, he scrolled a bit too far down. His smile slowly faded away once he got to some tweets that said things like "@SaintsofGames What's the problem with cursing? Everybody does it. Grow up." He tapped on the thread to see the replies. "@someonesusername I agree. Does he think he's being cute by using the word "muffin"? And he uses his stupid dog for clout. How sad."

Darryl started to feel stinging behind his eyes, but he kept reading. "@SaintsofGames ngl, bbh needs to stop being so dramatic. He's 24 years old, shouldn't be scared of cussing."

Darryl shook his head. "No, stop. Don't cry..." he quietly said to himself. But he did it anyway. Tears fell down his face as small, quiet sobs came out of him. He wasn't sure why, but he kept scrolling. He couldn't believe what he saw. "Bbh = Worst YouTuber. Like this tweet, if you think he should get his account taken down." " Honestly, bbh is the most overrated person ever." "Skeppy is better than Bad"

Darryl turned his phone off and threw it to the side. He tried to bury his face in a pillow to muffle his sobs, but then he couldn't breathe so all he could do is hope Vincent doesn't hear him. Vincent was always there for him, but deep down he felt like he annoyed him. He felt like Vincent secretly wished he didn't have to deal with him.

Friend's Writing that's much better than mine:

Darryl whimpered, his eyes puffy and his face red from how truly devastated he was. He had always tried his best, and yet it was never enough.

Vincent, however, was watching reruns of an older 90's cartoon in his room, more than oblivious. That obliviousness was destroyed when he heard his closest friend and roommate sob particularly heavily. He turned off his phone with a start. He did not wait for another sound before rushing to Darryl's door and slowly opening it. "Dar?" He asked softly.

Darryl did not hear him though, as he wallows in a curled up ball on his bed. Vincent stepped over the threshold, walking towards Darryl. He plopped himself next to him and rubbed his shoulder in the softest manner he can imagine until Darryl managed to sit up. He curled into Vincent's touch like a cat.

Vincent felt a pang in his chest from how sweet his best friend is. Vincent hummed an incoherent mash of lullabies.

Once Darryl was asleep, Vincent crept out of the room, a warm feeling in his chest. He helped his best friend today, and that was all he needed to know.


	8. ~ℂ𝕠𝕟𝕗𝕖𝕤𝕤𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕤~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oo yay something new!
> 
> It's extremely soft and wholesome so no trigger warnings!
> 
> 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤: 𝟟𝟚𝟞
> 
> 𝔻𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕗𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕  
> \------------------  
> 𝔻𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞+ 𝔾𝕖𝕠𝕣𝕘𝕖𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕗𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕  
> ℂ𝕝𝕒𝕪 + 𝔾𝕖𝕠𝕣𝕘𝕖

The moon shone through the window and onto the face of a boy, who goes by the name of George. George was holding another boy in his arms. The boy he loved. This boy went by the name of Clay. Fifteen minutes ago, Clay had begun to cry and confessed his feelings for George, and the other did the same. He ended up falling asleep in George's arms.

George held the other boy tightly, never wanting to let go. He couldn't help but blush listening to his soft snores as he peacefully slept, his head on the other's chest. George laid his head back, closing his eyes as he reflected on the past twenty minutes.

Going back a Lil bit

Clay had to do it, he knew it. Now was a perfect time. But what if George ends up hating him? What if he yells at him for being gay and kicks him out? He began to worry, and George could clearly tell something was bothering him. "Hey, are you okay? You seem worried about something." He held Clay's hand in his own, causing Clay to lightly blush.

"U-um yeah it's just... there's...this person...and I love them...a lot and I'm not sure how to tell them I like them.." he said. "I'm afraid they'll get mad at me". George started to become worried. He's had a crush on Clay for a while now, and he would be so heartbroken if Clay liked another person. "Um...well...I think you should wait for the right moment to tell them. And if they don't like you back, then just remember that I'm always here for you." he said, forcing a smile onto his face.

Clay shook his head. If George doesn't like him back, then he'll have no one there for him. He'd be alone. All of this got so overwhelming for him as his eyes started to sting. Tears began to roll down his pink cheeks as all the possible outcomes repeated themselves in his head. George instantly became concerned. "Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" He asked. He let go of the other's hand and pulled him into a hug. Clay wrapped his arms around George and rested his head on the other's shoulder. "Maybe I should just tell him. Get it over with" he closed his eyes and said "It's you. You're the one I like. You always make me smile and laugh and you're just..perfect. I love you."

George froze. He couldn't believe it. He was so happy. He wasn't sure what to do so he pulled away from the hug and cupped Clay's face in his hands. He smiled. He hesitated before slowly placing his lips on the others. Clay was surprised at first but eventually kissed back, closing his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck before pulling away for air. Both boys were a blushing mess. "I love you too," George said with a small smile.

Clay was so happy. He was so happy that tears started to well in his eyes one again. This confused George. "Wait..are you okay?" He asked. For a minute he thought that he'd done something wrong but Clay only smiled. "No.. I'm-I'm okay. It's just... I'm so glad you like me back." And with that, he burst into tears.

George smiled. He pulled the other boy into his arms and held him close. He ran his fingers through the smaller boy's hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Please don't cry." He said softly. "It makes me sad." He frowned. Clay smiled. He rested his head on the other's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. It was calming. "I love you, George. You make me so happy and I never want to lose you." He said as he hugged the other boy tighter. He was so warm and cozy.

George gently rubbed Clay's back as they sat in silence. He loved Clay with all his heart. He wanted nobody but him. He loved Clay's smile, his laugh, his everything. He was perfect. He could feel the other begin to relax more as he fell asleep. He began to quietly snore as George also slowly fell asleep.

And with that, both boys fell asleep in each other's safe embrace, never wanting to let go.


	9. ~𝔾𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕗~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaa I hate this one because it was written very badly but just take it....
> 
> Trigger warnings: Mentions of suicide
> 
> 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤: 𝟝𝟚𝟙
> 
> 𝔻𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕗𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕  
> \------------------  
> 𝔻𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞+ 𝔾𝕖𝕠𝕣𝕘𝕖𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕗𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕  
> ℂ𝕝𝕒𝕪 + 𝔾𝕖𝕠𝕣𝕘𝕖

Clay looked down at the rose that sat sadly in his hand, not even daring to look up. The rain poured down, soaking his hair as he hesitantly walked through the grassy field. He sat down, fidgeting with the small flower, still not wanting to look up. It would hurt him too much. 

"It's been a while, George." He quietly said. "So much has happened, and we all miss you…" "I got better at Minecraft...I can beat the game in only fifteen minutes now! Isn't that crazy? And Sapnap hit two million subscribers!" He slightly smiled. 

For a minute, he felt happy and looked up. His smile slowly turned into a frown. He stared at the rock-like thing in front of him. He stared at George's name on it. He looked down again. "It's all my fault." He said, tears pricking at his eyes. "I..I should've been there for you...I should've listened to what you had to say, I should've helped you….I should've...kept you from doing it.." he broke down into tears. He dropped the rose as he brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"I'm so sorry G-George" it hurt to say his name. "There were so many things we never got to do together...we were never able to do all those things you said you'd want to do with us someday…" he closed his eyes as he remembered George smiling, telling him how he wanted to go to the fair with him and watch the sunset together. "You were never able to see my face and….and I was never able to tell you...that I love you." He began to cry more, as regret filled him. "I love you so much, George. And I was never able to tell you that all because I wasn't able to get to you in time!" 

He remembered how George had sent him a text one night. It was pretty long, but Clay had read all of it. It was a suicide letter. Clay instantly drove to his house, but he wasn't fast enough, because once he broke into the bathroom, he saw a sight he never wanted to see…

"I'm so sorry George!" He said once again. He looked up with blurry vision as he stared at his mistake. If it weren't for him, George would still be here. He would be next to him at home, smiling. Laughing even. They would probably play Minecraft together all day and cuddle all night. 

Though, little did Clay know, his best friend sat on the other side of the stone. George listened to everything Clay said. He wished he could help him. He wished he could go back and give him a hug. He wished he could tell Clay that he's okay and that there's nothing to worry about. But the hard truth was, that he couldn't. He was forced to sit and listen to his friend in pain. 

He listened as Clay sobbed. "I love you, George. You mean everything to me." He said. George smiled.

"I love you too, Dream."


	10. ~𝕣𝕒𝕚𝕟~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm idk this one's pretty simple I just got bored at 4 am on a school night
> 
> No trigger warnings
> 
> 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤: 𝟙,𝟙𝟚𝟙
> 
> 𝔻𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕗𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕  
> \------------------  
> 𝔻𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞+ 𝔾𝕖𝕠𝕣𝕘𝕖𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕗𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕  
> ℂ𝕝𝕒𝕪 + 𝔾𝕖𝕠𝕣𝕘𝕖

The moonlight glistened through the glass window and onto the face of the brunette who was staring blankly into the night sky. His vision was blurred, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the foggy sky outside, or the salty tears that streamed down his face as he so desperately held back sobs. Why was he crying? He wasn't sure. He felt okay the entire day, but the second he was left alone in this room, a wave of sadness washed over him, and he began to cry. He was spending the night with his friend Clay, who he just happened to have a crush on. Clay was editing a video in another room, completely oblivious that his best friend was upset.

George’s throat stung as he forcibly held back sobs. He didn’t want Clay to hear him upset. He wiped away a few tears as he got up, walking over to his bed and laying down. He hugged a pillow as he quietly let out a few sobs, using the pillow to muffle them in hopes of Clay not hearing. Why was he so upset? Was it because Clay didn’t love him back? Yes, that was exactly why. After spending the entire day with him, it just...hurt. He couldn’t kiss his soft looking lips, he couldn’t cuddle his warm body, and he couldn’t say “I love you” to his adorable face. All these thoughts only made him bury his face deeper into the pillow, still trying to muffle his pained cries.

This was cut off by a light knock on his door, causing him to freeze. “no no no, he can't know I'm upset” He thought to himself, sitting up. He stayed quiet, hoping, praying, that maybe, just maybe, Clay would think he’s asleep. But his plan failed, as Clay walked in anyway. Luckily it was dark, so Clay couldn’t see George’s irritated eyes and tears streaming down his face. “George?” Clay quietly asked, not sure if the other was asleep. George hummed in response, afraid that his voice would crack and stumble if he tried to speak. Dream chuckled. “Oh, I thought you were asleep” He smiled, but that quicky faded away as George let out a small sniffle. He quietly cursed himself for doing so as he could almost see the look of concern on Clay’s face.

Clay reached over and turned on a lamp next to the bed, revealing George’s red, irritated eyes that were accompanied by streaks of tears. George only looked down, knowing he may have to confess to Clay tonight, as well as possibly lose a friendship. Clay was confused, but he wanted to help the other. “George? What happened?” he quietly asked, sitting on the side of the bed. George shook his head, not wanting to tell him the truth. “I’m fine Clay. D-don’t worry.” he tried and failed to convince Clay that he was alright, his voice cracking as he tried to speak. He sighed as he looked back down, soon feeling warm arms make their way around his torso. Clay was close enough to where George could rest his head on the other’s shoulder. He was so close to breaking. breaking down into desperate cries and sobs, but he stayed strong, not wanting to show weakness and venerability around his friend.  
It wasn't until Clay whispered a soft “George, tell me what’s wrong.” into his ear that he finally broke. He wrapped his arms around Clay, burying his face into the other boy’s shoulder as he let all his feelings out. He cried, wishing that he could tell Clay his feelings. How much he loves him, how much he wants to be his, how much he wants to kiss him, cuddle him, and everything in-between. He hugged Clay tighter, enjoying the warmth coming from him. He began to consider confessing to him. Just, tell him everything. Yes, he would most likely lose his friendship with Clay, but he just couldn’t keep his feelings bottled up anymore.

He pulled away from the hug, looking at his concerned friend with red, teary eyes. “C-Clay...I need to tell you something...” he quietly said, his hands beginning to shake from anxiety. Clay only nodded, interested in what the other had to say. George shut his eyes, causing more tears to fall as he took a deep breath. “Clay, I... I love you. I have for a while now and I just...I just can't deal with the pain anymore. I know you’re gonna hate me and-” He was cut off by the feeling of soft lips against his. His eyes widened, but once he realized what was happening, he kissed back, moving his hands up to gently rest on the back of the other boy’s neck. The kiss was sweet and soft, and felt like heaven.

Once the two pulled away, George was in shock, as Clay only smiled. “I love you too George” Was all he said, right before George broke down into tears again. He was so happy that the other loved him back. He was so sure that Clay would completely shut him out of his life, but only ended up with the opposite. He buried his face in the crook of the other boy’s neck as he sobbed. Clay grinned. He was glad George was happy. He gently rubbed small circles into the other’s back while whispering soothing words into his ear. “George, it’s alright. Please don’t cry.” he quietly said. He pulled away from the hug and cupped George’s face in his hands, admiring his features. He gently wiped away some of his tears with his thumbs, before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

After lots of kisses, hugs, and “It’s okay”s, George finally calmed down. He smiled, looking at Clay with happy eyes. Clay smiled back. “Are you alright now?” he quietly asked, to which George nodded. “Yes, thank you Clay, I love you.” he smiled. He yawned, exhausted from crying for so long. Clay took notice of this and laid down, getting comfortable in the sheets before pulling George down with him. George wrapped his arms around Clay’s torso and rested his head on the other’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He hugged him closer before mumbling a quiet “I love you Clay” to him. Clay responded by smiling, placing a kiss on the smaller boy’s head. “I love you too George” he quietly said, bringing a hand up to run it through the other boy’s soft hair. He continued to play with George’s soft locks until he could feel him relax more, as well as hear soft snores coming from him. He placed another soft kiss on George’s forehead before slowly falling asleep himself.


	11. ~𝕄𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕜𝕖~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm so I sorta uhh... I gave up on this one halfway through but still wanted to post it so here u go.
> 
> 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤: 𝟙,𝟙𝟡𝟠
> 
> 𝕊𝕜𝕖𝕡𝕙𝕒𝕝𝕠  
> \---------------------  
> 𝕊𝕜𝕖𝕡𝕡𝕪 + 𝔹𝕒𝕕𝕓𝕠𝕪𝕙𝕒𝕝𝕠  
> ℤ𝕒𝕜 + 𝔻𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪𝕝

Zak snickered while flying around Darryl's Minecraft server dropping buckets of lava and water everywhere. "oohh he's gonna be so mad" he smiled. Once he was satisfied with his work, he closed out and turned off his PC before heading to bed. He couldn't wait to see his friend's reaction. Of course, he saved a copy of the server beforehand so Darryl wouldn't be too mad, but you could only get in if you typed in the very long, very complicated password.

Zak woke up to his phone buzzing non-stop. He looked at it to see that Darryl had called him multiple times. Once he got another call, he accepted it, and almost instantly he heard the other boy yelling at him. "Skeppy!! What did you do to my server?!" He screamed. Zak smiled. "What? I didn't do anything..." He said, knowing exactly what he did. Darryl was furious. "Zak. Get on my server. Now." He said. Zak was a bit surprised that he'd used his real name, but he got onto Minecraft and joined his angered friend's server.

It looked the same as he'd left it: covered in lava and water and completely destroyed. He couldn't help but smile at his work. That was until Darryl started to yell at him. At first, it was as usual, and Zak didn't care. But something just seemed different. “I've had it up to here Zak!” he yelled. “I'm done with you constantly griefing my server! Do you know how much work it is for my staff to fix all this?”

Zak began to feel bad. “Okay, okay. I'm sorry Bad. I made a copy of it beforehand. Let me get it okay?” He didn't wait for the other to respond before going to the menu and selecting his copy. He then remembered that you had to put in a password. He tried to remember but couldn't, so he checked to see if he wrote it down somewhere. He started to worry as he frantically searched everywhere he could possibly think, only to find nothing. “What’s taking so long skeppy?” He heard Bad ask. He started to panic as he shakily and quietly replied with “U-um... I um...can't find the password…”

“What?!” Zak flinched at the sudden loud noise. “You know what skeppy? I’m done.” He was about to respond but Bad hung up. Zak tried to call him again but realized he’d been blocked. He went to twitter and found his account. “This user has blocked you” Zak’s vision blurred with tears as he checked every possible app he could, only to find out he’s been blocked on them all. He turned his phone off and brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He sobbed into his lap, regretting what he’d done. Why was he so upset about this? It’s really nothing to be upset about. But he did something wrong, and his best friend was mad at him. Who knew if he’d ever talk to him again. He might but, what if he didn't? What if Bad would just forget about him?

All these thoughts kept repeating themselves in Zak’s mind. He shook his head, trying to get them out but they only grew stronger. He decided to call his other friend A6D. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself before pressing the call button. “What do you want?” his friend said in his usual french accent. “Vin. I messed up..a-and I don't know what to do..” Zak quietly said. “What? What did you do?” He could hear the tone of the other’s voice soften with concern. Zak sighed before saying “I um..I griefed Bad’s server again and I made a copy but forgot the password..he got really mad at me and yelled at me and blocked me on everything and... I don't know what to do” He quietly started to sob again as he spoke.

Vincent couldn't help but feel bad for his friend. He was trying to think of ways to help as he listened to his desperate sobs. “Okay, okay. Skeppy, listen to me.” He said. “Just breathe, take a few breaths, its gonna be okay. Do you want me to talk to him and try to help you figure things out?” Zak hesitated, took some breaths, and nodded. “Yes, that would be nice. Thank you, Vin. You're the best.” he said with a small smile.

Vincent hung up and searched his contacts until he found Darryl's number and pressed call. He could tell by the tone in Darryl's voice that he was clearly annoyed. "What do you need?" He said. Vincent sighed before saying "Skeppy just called me. Can you explain what the hell happened?"

Darryl hesitated before explaining to him what had happened. "Mhm, well he's really sorry about it. He was a sobbing mess when he called me. And-" Darryl cut him off. "What? He's crying? O-oh no...I have to call him." Vincent opened his mouth to respond but the other had already hung up.

Darryl worriedly looked for Zak's contact. Once he found it, he pressed the call button and waited for him to pick up.

Zak looked up at his phone with puffy red eyes to see the caller ID. "Badboyhalo". He cleared his throat and took some deep breaths before answering. He tried his hardest to sound like he hadn't been crying, but the other could see right through his act.

"H-hello?" Darryl instantly felt his stomach drop when he heard the other. He was quiet, and his voice sounded quivery like he'd been crying. "Skeppy, are you okay?" He asked. "Um...y-yeah..why?" Bad knew he did something wrong, and he made his best friend cry. "Skeppy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I...I'm coming over."

"W-what? Wait-" Zak got cut off when Darryl hung up the phone. He began to worry. "Nonono...he can't see me like this…" he thought. He got so overwhelmed with thoughts and confusion that he began to cry again. He didn't know what to do, so he just sat, in tears, dreadfully waiting for his friend to arrive.

Darryl felt regret. He didn't mean to be so mean to Skeppy. But he would fix that now. Once he got to the other's house, he took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Zak's heart almost stopped when he heard a loud knock echo through his house. He tried his hardest to stay calm as he slowly opened the door. He heard the other gasp before feeling warm, comforting arms wrap around him. "I'm so sorry muffin, I didn't mean to." He heard Darryl say.

This is where I completely give up and regret writing this

Uhm how do I finish this maybe like… oh you know Zak cries bc he's sorry and Darryl feels bad so he takes them both in Zak's room and they cuddle and fall asleep yay wholesome weeee

I completely gave up on this one. At first I thought it would be a great idea, but over time I think it just became stupid and I gave up. :P


	12. ~ℝ𝕖𝕘𝕣𝕖𝕥~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit different than the others... It's actually Schlatt x Wilbur Because one of my friends thought it would be a good idea :)
> 
> Also I hate the way I wrote it so sorry if it's yucky.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Suicidal thoughts, bullying, violence
> 
> 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤: 𝟙,𝟞𝟞𝟞
> 
> 𝕊𝕔𝕙𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕥𝕓𝕦𝕣  
>  \----------------  
> 𝕁𝕤𝕔𝕙𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕥 + 𝕎𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕦𝕣  
> 𝕊𝕔𝕙𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕥 + 𝕎𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕦𝕣

Wilbur laid on his bed late at night. He stared up at the blank white ceiling as warm tears streamed down his face. He quietly sobbed into a pillow as the events from earlier replayed themselves in his head….

Ted had him cornered. Cornered somewhere in a random alleyway. He smiled as he watched Wilbur cry out of fear below him. “P-please Ted…” he cried. “Why are you doing this?”  
Ted just smiled. “You little prick. Nobody loves you. Nobody has, nobody will. So how about you just die?” He grabbed Wilbur by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up so he was inches away from the other’s face. Wilburs eyes were full of fear as he looked at Ted. He couldn’t even bear to remember what happened after that. Ted hurt him as much as he could. He pushed him, shoved him, kicked him, even cut him.

Wilbur sat up. Breathing became difficult as he looked at his arms. He stared at all of the injuries littered across them. Every single one caused by Ted. He cried even more as he began to agree with Ted. “Maybe he was right.” He thought. “Nobody loves me. Not even Schlatt. He’s just pretending to love me isn’t he?”

As if on cue, Schlatt lightly knocked on his door before walking in. He sat down next to Wilbur on his bed. He was worried about Wilbur. He’d been acting weird ever since he’d gotten home earlier. Wilbur looked back at him with a pained expression. Schlatt sighed. “Hey.. you okay?” he asked softly. Wilbur hesitated before shaking his head. Without a word, Schlatt pulled the smaller boy into his arms. He held him close as he cried into his shoulder. He wasn't sure why he was upset, but he just wanted to help him. "Hey, hey, don't cry. It's alright.." Schlatt quietly talked to him as he tried his best to calm him down.

Listening to Schlatt's voice helped Wilbur calm down a bit. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he found the other's voice to be very calming. Like he could listen to it all day. He clutched Schlatt's hoodie as he sobbed, the thoughts still not going away. "You should just die." They said "nobody loves you. He's just pretending to care about you" Wilbur shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out. He was having trouble breathing, as well as eventually losing control of his sobs.

Schlatt was more than concerned about Wilbur now. He pulled away from the hug and cupped Wilbur's face in his hands. "Hey, look at me. Calm down. Take some deep breaths with me, alright?" He said. Wilbur nodded his head and tried his best to copy Schlatt's breathing. After a couple of tries, he calmed down a bit. Schlatt smiled. "Good job" he quietly said. He wiped away some stray tears on Wilbur's face before giving him a soft kiss. "Are you okay now?" He softly asked. Wilbur nodded and smiled. "Thank you" he whispered.

Wilbur yawned. He was really tired after everything today. This made Schlatt smile. He was so adorable. He loved Wilbur's fluffy brown hair, his chocolate eyes, his soft lips, his smile, his laugh.... everything. He laid down, and Wilbur did too. He cuddled up close to Schlatt, resting his head on the other's chest. Schlatt ran his fingers through the other boy's soft hair. "Go to sleep, okay?" He softly said. Wilbur mumbled something Schlatt couldn't make out and cuddled closer to him. Schlatt smiled and wrapped an arm around the boy. He cuddled him close until he could hear soft snores coming from him.

Schlatt couldn't help but wonder what he was upset about. He looked to be very disturbed by it, whatever it was. He remembered how he appeared to be upset when he came home and didn't talk to him when he asked what was wrong. He was concerned but decided to leave him alone for a bit. He then decided to listen outside his door, only to hear him crying.

He wanted to ask him about it, but didn't want to worry him or anything like that. He then decided to just shrug it off and ask him about it later. He gave Wilbur a soft kiss on his forehead before falling asleep himself.

When Wilbur woke up, he noticed he was with Schlatt. He couldn't really remember what happened, but then it all hit him. He instantly felt bad for Schlatt. "Oh my goodness...I probably annoyed him last night...I’m such a burden" he thought. He got up and made some coffee. As he sat and drank it, a thought came to mind. "What if I just...end it all?" After some consideration, he decided that's what he'd do. He’d tell Schlatt that he needed to go pick something up, then do it. He smiled with content as he stood up. He headed over to the sink and began to wash the mug he was using, when he felt arms snake around his waist.

He turned, and there stood Schlatt, resting his head in the crook of the boy's neck. "Why hello" Wilbur smiled. He turned off the water and set the mug down before turning around and hugging his sleepy boyfriend. He felt bad about leaving him, but it was for the better. "Hey," he said, pulling away from the hug. "I have to go pick something up. I'll be back soon, okay?" Schlatt nodded, still very sleepy.

Wilbur headed to his room, and got changed. He opened his dresser drawer and took out a pocket knife. He slid it into his pocket before putting some shoes on and heading out to the living room where he saw Schlatt on his phone. "I'm gonna go now" Wilbur smiled. Schlatt looked up and came over to the smaller boy. He embraced him in a hug and pouted. "Don't go.," he said, right before yawning. "Stay please..." He frowned. Wilbur felt bad, but he was determined to do it. "I'm sorry Schlatt, I have to...I'll be back soon though okay?" He said. Schlatt nodded and gave him a kiss before sitting back down.

Wilbur took one last look at him before walking out. He felt bad about this, he really did. But he just couldn't bear to burden anyone anymore….

Schlatt, on the other hand, was determined to figure out what was going on with his love. So he pretended to be tired and asked him to stay, Because he was scared that Wilbur might hurt himself. But once he left, Schlatt decided to follow him. He followed him till they reached an alleyway, and he began to worry, as he saw Wilbur take out a pocket knife.

He frantically looked around for somebody who could help. He felt relieved when he saw his friend Ted walking along the sidewalk, but began to worry again when he saw Ted smile as he saw Wilbur in the alleyway. Schlatt was confused. He wasn’t sure what to do. But little did he know, just standing there would be his biggest regret.

Wilbur took a deep breath before taking out the pocket knife and pulling up his sleeve. He was about to make a cut, when he looked up and saw Ted walking toward him, smiling. “Hmm, it looks like you’ve finally decided to take my advice i see,” He said with a grin. “How about I help you out?” This confused Wilbur. “W-what?” He asked, slowly backing away out of fear as Ted walked closer to him.

His back was now against the wall, and Ted was uncomfortably close to him. “W-what are you doing?” Wilbur asked, with nothing but fear in his voice. Ted smiled. He pinned Wilbur’s hands above his head with one hand and took out a pocket knife with the other. “Stay still for me” He whispered before stabbing the small knife into his stomach.

Wilbur cried out in pain as the sharp sensation pierced him. Ted let him go as he fell to the ground and sobbed. He wasn’t even sure what happened next. All he could feel was awful pain erupting from various parts of his body. But then he heard...yelling? He could feel himself being pulled into someone’s arms, then he heard a voice. This voice sounded calming, but also upset. It sounded like..Schlatt?

Schlatt couldn’t see what was going on in the alleyway, so he slowly walked closer. He then heard someone cry out. That someone sounded like Wilbur. He ran to where he heard it, only to see his love on the ground, bleeding more then he should be. He saw his “friend” Ted repeatedly injuring him too. “H-hey! Get away from him!” He yelled, not quite sure what to do. Ted was surprised. He’d thought the two of them were alone. Not sure what to do, he stood up and took one last look at Wilbur before running away. Schlatt would’ve run after him, but his boyfriend was more important.

He pulled Wilbur into his arms. “W-Wilbur?? Talk to me, y-you’re gonna be okay just...just breathe.” He could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes as he looked at his love, bleeding out right in front of him. Wilbur hugged him close, sobbing as he knew he wouldn’t be saved. “I’m sorry Schlatt..” he quietly said. “I love you so, so much.” he smiled, as he closed his eyes for the last time.

Schlatt shook his head. “No...no no...Wilbur… Wilbur please...come back, o-open your eyes….” he sobbed. “Please Wilbur...I love you...you can’t go yet..”

But deep down he knew, his love was gone.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Alt. ending because why not

Wilbur headed to his room and got changed. He opened his dresser drawer and took out a pocket knife. He slid it into his pocket before putting some shoes on and heading out to the living room where he saw Schlatt on his phone. "I'm gonna go now" Wilbur smiled. Schlatt looked up and came over to the smaller boy. He embraced him in a hug and pouted. "Don't go.," he said, right before yawning. "Stay please..." He frowned. Wilbur felt bad and began to rethink his decision. As he hugged Schlatt, he realized all the pain it would cause him if he died. He never wanted his love to be in pain.

After some consideration, Wilbur nodded. “Alright. I’ll stay.” He said with a smile. He saw Schlatt smile before saying “You should probably sleep some more...come on, let’s go cuddle” He held Schlatt’s hand and he led him to his bedroom, happy about keeping his favorite person happy.


	13. ~𝕘𝕠𝕠𝕕𝕓𝕪𝕖~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um...idk how to tw this...
> 
> trigger warnings: the purge..?? I dunno
> 
> I'm honestly tired of having to go through so much for all those fancy words so uh
> 
> ship: sapnotfound  
> words: 1,078

George’s shaky breaths were muffled by Nick’s hand as he sat in his lap in the dark bathroom, warm tears streaming down his face. It was the worst night of the year. The purge. For twelve hours, all crime, including murder, was legal. George didn't know why it existed, but he hated it. He'd barely survived the last twenty-three, and was sure he wouldn’t survive this one. He and Nick had decided to hide in their bathroom, where they thought it was safest. They were in too much of a rush to think about looking for any weapons, so all they brought was a simple kitchen knife.

Nick tried his hardest to calm the smaller boy, even through all his own anxiety. He quietly spoke to him, telling him soft words of love and kindness. But nothing seemed to work. “George, I need you to quiet down...” he softly whispered to him, caressing his arm gently. George only shook his head before turning himself around so he could bury his tear stained face in the other’s neck. “I’m scared, Nick...” he quietly murmured, holding back tears that threatened to fall. Nick brought his hands up to George’s waist, carefully slipping his warm hands under the fabric to rub soft, comforting circles into his hips as he talked to him. “George, it’s gonna be alright. Don’t worry.” he softly said to him. /help I'm writing this while on a call with my friend who’s high PLEASE HE CAN'T EVEN FORM A SENTENCE/ George hugged the warm boy tighter as he shook his head. “No Nick...w-we’re gonna die...” he cried. And just as Nick was about to talk again, they heard the sound of glass shattering, and it was closer than it should be.

George cried out in fear and hugged Nick even tighter. He knew they were going to die that night, and that terrified him. He was gonna lose Nick, he was gonna lose his life. /now he’s talking about how much he hates applesauce/ Nick began to carefully run his fingers up and down George’s back in an attempt to comfort him. They could hear quiet talking approaching them as both shook with fear. George forced all the sobs that were desperate to come out down as tears upon tears flowed down his face. /Now he’s talking about how much he loves applesauce/ Although he was shaking, Nick continued to run his fingers up and down the other’s back while whispering soothing words into his ear. “I’ve got you, don’t worry, it’s gonna be okay.” he whispered.

Just then, their bathroom door opened, causing a burst of light to flow in, blinding the two for a minute. Once they could see again, they saw two boys standing before them. One had brunette hair just like George, brown eyes, and a slight stubble that ran across his face. His shirt had multiple blood stains on it, and he was holding a pocketknife. The other was slightly taller with fluffy brown hair and brown eyes. He looked as if he didn’t really want to be there with the other boy, as he had a hint of fear and regret in his eyes. He held a small gun that looked to be stolen.  
George was too terrified to even scream. All he could do was grip desperately onto Nick and just wait for it to be over. Nick picked up the kitchen knife with one hand and wrapped a protective arm around George with the other. “L-leave us alone...please...” He desperately plead, to which the tall brunette chuckled, “Look at em Will!” he turned to the other, who seemingly forced a smile on his face. “So scared! Here buddy, lemme tell ya something.” he crouched down so he was at their level before speaking again. “This is the purge. We can legally kill anyone we want. You think I'm just gonna let that opportunity slide?” Nick didn’t answer, which caused the other to smile.

The man grinned as he brought the pocket knife up and carefully traced some of Nick’s features, before he took better notice of the shaking boy in his arms. He grinned, playfully poking the shaking boy’s back with the tip of the knife, causing him to flinch. At this, Nick perked up. “Hey! Don’t touch him!” he yelled, shoving the other away. The man only smiled some more, and traded weapons with the taller boy behind him. He held the cold gun in his hands, cocking it as he eventually raised it up, pointing it at the two scared boys. “I’m sorry boys, but this is for the greater good.”  
The rest was a blur. George squeezed his eyes shut and hugged Nick even tighter as he braced for what was about to happen. Nick tried yelling out a plead but was cut off by the sound of two loud gunshots. The next thing they felt was pain. Pain everywhere. They both screamed out in pain, hearing the man behind them chuckle as he and the other boy ran off.

George struggled to speak as he pulled away from the hug, cupping Nick’s tear-filled face as he looked down to see nothing but blood coming out from a gash on his stomach. He grabbed a rag that just so conveniently happened to be next to them and carefully pressed it to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. “T-this should help...right?” he faintly asked. “Nick...please don’t die...I-I love you..please...”

Nick only smiled. He wrapped both his arms around George and pulled him into his chest. “I love you too George. Just close your eyes, it'll be okay.” he quietly spoke in the other’s ear. George hesitated before doing as told, relaxing in his boyfriend’s arms and closing his eyes. His head rested on Nick’s shoulder as he rapidly fell sleepy, soon taking his last breath.

With one last choked out sob, Nick joined him.


	14. ~𝕊𝕠𝕣𝕣𝕪~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes another part. Erm... Alright. Idk there's not much to it. It's angst. Yayy
> 
> Trigger warnings: School shooting
> 
> 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕤: 𝟙,𝟘𝟜𝟚
> 
> 𝕊𝕔𝕙𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕥𝕓𝕦𝕣  
> \----------------  
> 𝕁𝕤𝕔𝕙𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕥 + 𝕎𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕦𝕣  
> 𝕊𝕔𝕙𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕥 + 𝕎𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕦𝕣

Wilbur sat, tears rolling down his face as he clutched desperately onto his boyfriend Schlatt. The two were hiding in the showers in the boy's locker room as they heard loud gunshots and screams coming from the halls. Schlatt held the smaller boy close to him. Yes, he was scared too, terrified. But he had to stay strong for the other boy. The boy he loved. He leaned forward so his mouth was next to the other’s ear. “Wilbur, you have to stay quiet. Please quiet down... It’s gonna be alright” he softly whispered to the other. But Wilbur just couldn’t calm himself, no matter how hard he tried. He might die today, and that terrified him. He didn’t want to die, he had so many things he hadn't done yet in life. He was still young, a sophomore in high school, he had his whole life ahead of him.

All these thoughts in his head only caused the boy to cry more, which wasn't helping their situation. Schlatt sighed, before getting an idea. He pulled the smaller boy onto his lap, Snaking an arm around his waist. “Wilbur. Look at me.” He reached a hand up and wiped away some of the brit’s tears, before simply caressing his cheek, trying to calm him. “It’s gonna be alright. Take some deep breaths, and quiet down.” He softly said to him, before pulling the two in for a kiss. They stayed like that for a minute, until they heard the door squeak open. They pulled away from the kiss, as Schlatt could feel Wilbur begin to shake, and tears building up in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his love, holding him close so his face was in the crook of Schlatt’s neck.

“Shhh, stay quiet.” He whispered as quietly as he possibly could to the other while rubbing comforting circles onto his back. He watched as a shadow of a person loomed through the other side of the translucent door. He could feel a few tears of his own prick at his eyes as the possibility of dying right now made itself clear in his mind. He tried to not focus on that, instead focusing on the boy in his arms. But only ended up with thoughts of leaving him. He’d do anything for Wilbur. Even die for him. But what if he ended up leaving Wilbur behind? He never wanted his love to be alone. He wanted Wilbur to be happy, not sad. But just as he snapped out of his thoughts, the person was gone. Not a trace left behind.

Schlatt let go of Wilbur, only to see him crying his eyes out. He instantly felt bad for the boy and gave him a kiss, telling him that it’ll be alright. “W-we almost...di-died...” was all Wilbur could choke out through his quiet sobs. Schlatt gave him one last soft, sweet kiss before quietly saying, “I know, but at least we’re alright...we need to get out of here...” He looked around, not sure what to do. Wilbur got off of him as he stood up and peered out the door. No one. He took Wilbur’s hand and led him through the lines of showers, and past the lockers. The closest exit from here wasn’t that far away, but far enough to be risky. He didn’t hear anything, which was kind of concerning. He peered down the hall to see nobody. He gave Wilbur’s hand a squeeze before running out into the hall, straight towards the exit.

The two turned the hall, only to run right into somebody. Somebody with a gun, and an evil smirk on their face. They smiled, and cocked the gun before simply saying, "Found you." Schlatt's eyes widened. He turned to run away, but both his and Wilbur's arms were grabbed roughly, being pulled back. Wilbur could feel tears streaming down his face as something cold was pressed against his neck. The next thing he knew, a loud sound, then pain. It hurt; his neck hurt. He fell to the ground, quickly becoming dizzy as his vision gave out. Not even a second later, Schlatt was shot too. The man ran off, leaving the two boys to die.

Schlatt held the other boy close to him as he cried in pain. He was also in a tremendous amount of pain, as there was a rapidly bleeding gash in his chest. But Wilbur was more important. He let some tears fall as he painfully took off his shirt, pressing it to his boyfriend's neck. "Shh, Wil-Wilbur don’t cry. I-it's alright.” He tried to calm the other, but failed, feeling his heart shatter seeing his love in pain. Wilbur shook his head. “No no no...th-this can't be the end” He cried, barely able to talk through the pain. Schlatt shook his head and simply looked down, letting a few tears and sobs escape his throat. He was about to lose his love, and quite possibly his life too.

He began to feel dizzy from the loss of blood, knowing the end was near. He looked back up and placed a finger over the other’s mouth, shushing him. “I’m sorry Wilbur. I-I love you so so much...you made my life worth living.” He smiled. Wilbur only sobbed “I-It hurts Schlatt...” He said quietly, as he began to feel sleepy. Schlatt let a few more tears fall before quietly talking to the other. “I know, just close your eyes. It’ll be over soon.” He connected his lips with Wilbur’s, soon feeling them go cold, as well as his body going limp. Only now did Schlatt let himself cry, tears rapidly falling down his pink cheeks as sobs uncontrollably forced their way out of him. He held on to his love tightly, soon feeling quite tired himself. His vision slowly became dark as he closed his eyes, following Wilbur into the darkness.


	15. ~𝕗𝕚𝕣𝕖~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not shippy, it's angst, with Mr. sapnap, l'manburg, and F IR E 
> 
> IT'S ALSO REALLY SHORT IM SORRY I WROTE IT IN LESS THAN 15 MINUTES LMFAO
> 
> Tw: Death

This was it. There was just no escape.

Wilbur had already begun to blow up l'manburg. The sound of nothing but loud sounds and ringing in his ears filled his head. All he could see around him were walls. This was it. Nick had tried to yell out for his friends, he wanted help, he needed help. He was going to die. He could feel the heat of flames crawling towards him as he became even more scared. He didn't wanna die. Not yet...he still had so much he wanted to do in life. "Dream!" he screamed out for his best friend, nothing. "Dream!" he tried again, still nothing. The loud sound of explosions was completely drowning him out.

He had nothing left to do, absolutely no other choice. All he could do now is back away from the growing flames, stopping as his back hit a wall. He slid down, hugging his knees as he sobbed. This was it. No goodbyes, hell, his friends probably thought he was running out too. He screamed as the flames began to burn his skin, and all he could do is choke out a soft "I'm sorry" before he gave himself up to the fire.


	16. ~𝕗𝕚𝕣𝕖 𝕡𝕥.𝟚~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: death

Once Dream had reached the exit, he finally took a minute to turn around and really look at the place. It was covered in flames; you couldn't even see a single building. But his mind was quickly focusing on something else, something more important. Sapnap. Where was he? Dream didn't remember seeing him run out with everybody else. He quickly scanned the area for him, not finding anything. He became worried.

He went up to Tommy, frantically asking if he's seen him. He hasn't. "oh god..he isn't still in there, is he?" Then it all came back. He was in so much of a rush to get out of the building that he left his best friend in there. He looked back towards that building, it had collapsed.

At first, he stood. So many emotions filled him at once. Fear, anger, sadness, and regret. He was gone. His best friend. All because he didn't take the time to look back for his friend. Slowly, tears formed in his eyes, he dropped to his knees. He broke down into tears, and everything around him became a blur.


	17. ~𝕒𝕣𝕞𝕤 𝕥𝕠𝕟𝕚𝕥𝕖~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh god...
> 
> Trigger warnings: SMUT!!!
> 
> Based off “Arms Tonite” By: Mother Mother

George was tired to say the least. He’d just finished streaming and now laid on his bed, scrolling through his phone. He looked up momentarily as he heard his door opening, to reveal his boyfriend Clay. Clay looked very sleepy as he laid down next to the brunette, looking at him with happy eyes. George could feel the other staring at him, so he turned his phone off and placed it on the nightstand next to him. He looked at Clay and smiled. “What?” he said jokingly. Clay laughed, pulling the other in for a hug. “You’re just so cute George...” he said with a smile, to which the other declined, shaking his head and pulling away. “No I’m not!!” he smiled, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. He playfully punched Clay in the shoulder, which only caused the other’s smile to get bigger. “Oh it’s on.” He said with a smirk, chasing the smaller boy around the room. “Clay!! Stop it!! Oh my goodness!” He laughed.  
Clay finally caught up to him, grabbing his hands and shoving him up against the wall, keeping him from moving. He smiled as he placed his leg in-between the other’s, catching his breath. It wasn't until he saw the heavy blush on the other’s face that he realized what position they were in. Usually, somebody would let go and apologize, but Clay only tightened his grip on the brunette’s hands, bringing his face close to the other’s. He let out small giggles as he stared into the flustered boy’s eyes. He slowly brought his face closer to the other’s, eventually bringing their lips together. They shared a sweet kiss, just like the many others they’ve shared before. Clay slowly reached a hand down and teased the other boy’s crotch, causing him to gasp as Clay slid his tongue in. He explored the other’s mouth, continuing to grope at the smaller boy’s hardening member. George slid his own hand down and pressed it against Clay’s, trying his hardest to get more friction. Clay only smiled. He took his hand away, causing the smaller boy to whine out in disappointment as he caught his breath. Clay grinned, staring at his love. With only a little tease, he made him look so pathetic. Begging for more. He then got an idea.

He giggled, sitting on the bed before gesturing for George to sit next to him. George was confused, but slowly, he awkwardly sat next to the other. There was a moment of silence before Clay spoke up, causing George to flinch. “Now, you will do as I say.” he said, his voice gentle and caring yet demanding. George bit his lip nervously before nodding his head. Clay crossed his arms before simply saying “Take off your clothes.” George had a rather difficult time doing this, as he felt so awkward. Yes, they have done it before, but either way George’s brain just... Malfunctions every time. Eventually he did it, awkwardly standing naked in front of Clay. Clay was basically drooling. He loved every inch of George’s little body and was so glad it was all his. George belonged to nobody else but him. And that’s how he liked it.

Clay scooted back on the bed, crossing his legs before looking back up at the flustered boy. He once again gestured for him to come sit, except this time, he made George lay down on his back, with his head resting in Clay’s lap. Clay smiled and looked down at his love. “C’mon, you know what to do.” he grinned. He began to play with George’s soft hair as the other boy reached down and hesitantly began to stroke himself, letting out a soft groan. That soft groan soon turned into a moan as he began to go faster, feeling pleasure run through him. Clay continued to run his hands through his boyfriend’s fluffy hair as he enjoyed watching him close his eyes and moan out. “You’re doing so good baby, keep going.” he cooed, caressing his face gently.  
George opened his eyes and looked up at the other, becoming even more flustered seeing the other loom over him. “C-Clay...I-I want you...please-ah...” He was barely able to form a sentence, begging the other to do more. But he simply shook his head. “No, no my dear. It’s all you this time. I just wanna watch.” he smirked, before reaching over and taking George’s hand away from his member, earning a whine from the other. He brought George’s hand up to his face, before letting go, giving a look that said “stick your fingers in.” George hesitated, before doing so, beginning to suck and cover his fingers in saliva. One he was satisfied, he took them out, showing Clay, who smiled with satisfaction. “Good job baby.” he said with a sweet smile. “Now stick them in.”

George whined, not really wanting to. But he knew he had to, or else Clay would punish him, and as much as he would like that, he still didn’t want it. He slowly brought his hand back down, quickly being stopped by Clay. “Remember, you do as I say.” he said sternly, to which the other nodded. Clay smirked. “Now, go ahead.” he said. George hesitated, before slowly pushing a finger in, letting out a small moan from both pain and pleasure. Clay began to sweetly caress his red cheeks as he talked to him, telling him what to do. “You’re doing amazing love. Now go in and out.” George did as he was told, slowly beginning to move his finger in and out, stifling a moan. Clay moved his hand from the smaller boy’s cheek, to his chin, forcing him to look up at the other. “Don't even try to hold back. I want to hear your sweet sounds, angel. Go deeper.” The smaller boy instantly complied, going deeper into himself, accidentally hitting his prostate. He let out a loud moan of pleasure, causing Clay to smile. “That’s it. Good job baby. Add another finger, keep going at it right there.”

This continued to escalate, Clay telling the brit what to do, and the other doing as told until he climaxed. Afterwards, Clay couldn’t help but smile fondly at his love, who lay in his lap, exhausted. His eyes were closed as he was trying to catch his breath, enjoying the praise he got from the other. “You did so good angel, I'm so proud of you.” Clay softly said, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft hair. George sat up, only to instantly turn around and wrap his arms around Clay, who gently caressed the smaller boy’s back. “Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” he quietly said to him, to which the other nodded.

Clay took his hand and guided him to the bathroom, filling their tub with warm water. Once it was full, he helped the smaller boy in, giggling as he almost slipped. Clay carefully massaged George’s small body with soap as he quietly talked to him, praising him for how well he did. Once he was finished, he helped the other get dressed, then to their room, where Clay lay on his back, pulling the other close to him.

“I love you angel” Clay cooed, running his fingers through the sleepy boy’s hair. George giggled. “hmm, I love you too” he said quietly, burying his face in Clay’s chest, taking in his sweet sent that he loves so much, before falling asleep.

😀👍

yeah yeah ngl I guess it was kinda soft hehe


	18. ~𝕀𝕥'𝕤 𝕠𝕜𝕒𝕪~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did i write this entire thing in my English class? yes
> 
> Was i paying attention while writing this? no
> 
> Did i put this entire thing together while still in English? yes
> 
> save me? please
> 
> is this story shit? yes
> 
> is this story smut? no, you horny bastards 
> 
> This is indeed a small break from smut. it is instead a short rushed ending hurt/comfort. 
> 
> No trigger warnings, 648 words

He couldn't get away. It was going to get him. George ran through the dark halls of the house, out of breath as he felt he wasn't running fast enough, even though he was trying his hardest. The luminescent being only grew closer and closer, terrifying the small boy. He was eventually backed into a corner by the unknown being. He crouched down into the small space, sobbing as he held his head in his hands and begged for it to stop. "P-please, please stop...I didn't do anything, please, I'm sorry." The person loomed Infront of him, not saying a word. It instead placed both hands on his shoulders and began to shake him lightly. This confused George, and soon the world around him began to fade away. The being in front of him seemed to melt too, before he heard someone calling his name. They sounded worried. Then, he opened his eyes.

Tears were streaming down George's face, and he was shaking as sobs forced their way out of him. His boyfriend Clay sat in Infront of him with a worried look on his face. George instantly grasped on to him, not fully sure of what just happened. He buried his face in the crook of Clay's neck as he cried. He wasn't even sure what he was crying over. He was just...scared. Clay only sighed. This had been happening every night for the past week, and it was worrying him. He wanted to take George to a doctor to try to figure out what was wrong, but the other always refused. Clay had asked why before, and George always responded by saying that it was a waste of time. But the truth was that he was afraid. He was scared to see a doctor. They had always scared him ever since he was a child, and he decided to never see one again once he turned eighteen. Now, George trusted Clay. He trusted him with anything and everything. But he was afraid to tell the other about this fear of his. He was afraid that Clay would force him to face his fear, which he didn't want.

Clay hugged the smaller boy back, quietly talking to him to help him calm down. "Hey, it's alright. It's over now angel, it's okay" George only gripped on to the other tighter, afraid that if he were to let go, he would be hurt. Clay frowned. Yes, he's been having bad nightmares like this for a while, but none of them had been as bad as this one. He tried pulling away from the hug, but George wouldn't let him. "George, I'm not going anywhere. Let me talk to you for a minute." he softly said. Slowly, George let go, and Clay could see the full extent of how shaken up he was. His eyes were red and irritated, tears were streaming down his reddened cheeks, and his hands were shaky. Clay's gaze softened as he saw his love. It hurt to see him like this.

He carefully grabbed the other's shaky hand, rubbing soothing circles onto the back of it with his thumb. "George...I really think we should take you to a doctor..." He began, but the other instantly shook his head. "No! No, no..i-i'm fine..." he reached up and wiped away some tears before making eye contact with the taller. His eyes looked the same as the ones that belonged to the figure in George's nightmare, causing him to start crying again.

Clay only sighed at this point. He glanced at his phone to see it was about two am. He brought the other into an embrace as he lay down with him, caressing his back and whispering sweet nothings to him. He continued to do this till the other finally fell back asleep. They would definitely be talking about this later.


End file.
